Debilidad
by Yuuukichan12
Summary: Zed llego herido a la habitación de Kayn, pidiéndole ayuda. Juntos deciden emprender un viaje para recurrir a Soraka que podría curar sus heridas. Kayn tendrá que proteger a su maestro de los peligros y de si mismo, ver la debilidad de Zed le producirá una terrible confrontación con sus instintos mas retorcidos. Vamos viólalo y matarlo. – Dijo Rhaast Kayn x Zed - Shen x Zed
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Holaaa! ¿Cómo están? Bueno este es un pequeño (creo) fanfic sobre una pareja que me termino gustando bastante Zed x Kayn, o Kayn x Zed como les guste mirarlo. No he encontrado mucho sobre ellos para mi desgracia. Pero bueno, ¡Espero que les guste!

.

.

.

Su maestro confiaba en él.

Eso lo supo de inmediato cuando llego a su habitación bañado en sangre. Tenía la ropa desgarrada y caminaba con dificultad.

Zed entro en esta y se dejó caer en el suelo. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para arrastrarse dentro y cerrar la puerta, para así nadie pudiera verlo en ese estado. Kayn en un principio lo miro confundido, para luego reaccionar y correr hacia él. La roja sangre de Zed se esparcía con intensidad por el suelo, y este intento levantarse sin mucho éxito.

\- ¡Maestro! ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Kayn asombrado por la repentina aparición de su maestro en tales condiciones. Lo tomo por los brazos y lo levanto, tenía grandes músculos por lo cual no le costó mucho trabajo acomodarlo sobre la cama. Podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Zed y como éste apretaba su estómago, intentando parar la hemorragia.

\- Necesito... Necesito que cures mi herida ahora. - Dijo con mucha dificultad. Unas palabras secas y Kayn noto hasta desesperadas. Respiraba agitado, y soltaba pequeños gemidos de dolor, estaba destruido y Kayn no entendía nada.

\- Lo curare de inmediato maestro. Necesito buscar ayu-

\- No- interrumpió - Nadie puede enterarse de esto. Por ahora solo limpia mis heridas y átalas con lo que tengas. – No comprendió a que iba su maestro con esto, él no era médico, sabía que dentro de la orden si había algunos acólitos que se encargaban de esas labores, serian de más ayuda que él. Además, no era la primera vez que Zed resultaba herido, sin embargo, esta vez parecía realmente grabe. Él jamás se quejó de sus heridas, siempre se mostró firme por más grabes que fueran, en la orden aprendían a soportar el dolor, ese tipo de cosas eran debilidades y no debían demostrarlas jamás.

\- Lo que usted ordene. -

Kayn acomodo como puedo a Zed, le quitó sus ropas para poder ver la herida de manera directa, está era profunda, parecía que alguien le había insertado algo realmente profundo. Notaba algo negra en los bordes y con un leve tono verde, como si estuviera infectada, tenía un color verdaderamente inusual. La respiración de Zed era agitada, por lo que Kayn se tomó la libertad de quitar su máscara para que pueda respirar mejor.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar. Solo podía hacer su mayor esfuerzo por curar la herida de Zed. Limpio toda su sangre y lo vendo con unas telas. Limpio su rostro y coloco un paño con agua fría para bajar la fiebre, su cabeza estaba hirviendo.

Cuando todo estaba más calando Zed se dio el lujo de quedar dormido. Su reparación todavía era irregular. Kayn podía jurar escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza.

Lo miro fijamente. Era la primera vez que veía el rostro de su maestro descubierto, era más joven de lo que pensó, o tal vez solo no envejeció. Su rostro estaba lleno de innumerables cicatrices, medallas que le hacían ver que había luchado y había sobrevivido. Esas cicatrices realmente le gustaron, más aún sobre ese rostro elegante, era alguien atractivo, no comprendió por que el afán de esconder su rostro, muchos decían que tenía el rostro deformado o algo similar. Sus mechones de cabello blanco caían con elegancia, su expresiones serenas y respiración lenta le hacía ver muy indefenso. Jamás creyó ver un lado así de su maestro. Llevo su mano a tocar rostro de Zed, lo acarició suavemente con la yema de los dedos.

\- ¿Ahora lo violaras? - Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante tal comentario - Es lo que siempre quisiste mocoso degenerado - Kayn volteo el rostro para ver a Rhaast. - No me mires así. Sé cuánto lo deseas. Piensas en tocar su cuerpo y someterlo a tu voluntad ahora que no puede hacer nada para defenderse – Se hizo un leve silencio - ¿O tal vez prefieras matarlo y quedarte con el lugar de líder? Me agradaría ver como lo traicionas -

\- Yo no haría algo así. - Volvió a mirar a Zed, este seguía durmiendo. Había venido especialmente a él. Había confiado en él. No sabía cómo tomar eso.

Era más atractivo de lo que imagino. Para ser sinceros nunca logro imaginar un rostro para él. Ninguno le parecía apto para su maestro. Ahora que lo veía comprendió que no habría un rostro que no sea el propio. Era elegante, frío y perfecto. Bajo su vista a sus labios, estos estaban entreabiertos y respiraban acelerados.

\- Ahora mismo estás volviendo a pensar en violarlo. ¿Qué te detiene? Él está indefenso ahora. No podrá hacerte nada. Y me tienes a mi si se rehúsa - Kayn volvió a fruncir el ceño. Rhaast era realmente molesto. Su voz era alta e insoportable, agradecía ser él el único que podía escucharla, sino eso podría despertar a Zed. Y peor aún, podía escuchar las estupideces que su arma le decía. - Te mueres por hacerlo. Vamos libres todas esas frustraciones sexuales. Violarlo hasta cansarte. Luego lo matas y te quedas con todo. Es lo que en verdad deseas. Yo conozco tus más oscuros deseos Kayn. - Comenzó a reír de manera maquiavélica

\- Solo hablas estupideces -

Zed comenzó a toser. Kayn volvió la vista a él. Intento golpear un poco su pecho y luego lo frotó. Pretendiendo hacer que ya no le pícara así no hacía fuerza de más, eso podría abrir su herida.

Lentamente los ojos de Zed se abrieron. Eran rojos, de un hermoso color rojo sangre. Fríos y atrayentes, combinaban perfecto con Zed.

Intento decir algo, pero prefirió callar. Nuevamente cerró los ojos, intentando recuperarse del dolor. Kayn se preguntó qué había pasado, quién lo había herido de tal magnitud. Conocía a su maestro y sabía lo fuerte que era, así que era asombroso que alguien hubiera podido herirlo de tal manera. Pero sabía su maestro no moriría. Le había sacado la parte de arriba de la ropa, por lo que veía en su pálido cuerpo una gran cantidad de cicatrices, una más grave que la otra. Y a pesar de eso su maestro seguía viviendo, una herida más no lo mataría.

Tenía una vaga idea de por qué había recurrido a él antes que a los demás acólitos. Sabía que se esparció un rumor sobre que había algunos infiltrados en la orden, querían derrocar a Zed. Habían hecho todo tipo de investigación, pero no había sospechosos. Eran solo rumores, podían ser ciertos o no, pero Zed era precavido y es por eso que en ese momento de debilidad recorrió a él, su mejor estudiante, en quién sintió podía confiar su propia vida. Realmente estaba asombrado por eso, pero en parte también alagado.

La noche transcurría. Kayn no apartó ni un segundo los ojos de Zed. Además de cuidarlo no quería perderse ver ni un momento su estado, ver ese lado de su maestro que nadie más vería, su hermoso rostro sin máscara, su expresión de cansancio y esa muestra de debilidad, estaba indefenso frente a él. Llego a sentirse poderoso frente a Zed, como nunca lo había hecho. Rhaast tenía razón. Ahora mismo él podría hacer lo que quiera con Zed. Golpearlo, violarlo matarlo. Estaba ahí con los ojos cerrados, sin poder hacer nada.

Aunque no quiera admitirlo lo dicho por Rhaast tenía un poco de verdad. Sí deseaba a su maestro, ya desde hace varios años comenzó a pensar en él de otra forma. Se masturbaba pensando en él. Y también quería el poder. Demostrar que era el mejor en todo, quería que todos en el mundo viera su grandeza y poder. Él debía ser el sucesor de Zed. ¿Por qué no serlo antes? Solo debía deshacerse de él.

Ahora mismo podría hacer lo que siempre deseo. Violar a su maestro hasta cansarse. Matarlo y luego quedarse con todo la orden para él. Podría incluso mostrar el cadáver violado y asesinado de Zed para infundir temor y que todos lo obedezcan a él. Sí podía hacer eso, pero entonces ¿Qué lo detenía?

Vio como el color volvía al rostro de Zed. Parecía más calmado, al parecer la peor parte había terminado.

\- Debes tra-traerme lo que te pida- Dijo Zed con la voz ronca. Kayn asintió.

Zed como pudo le nombró algunas sustancias extrañas que se encontraban en su habitación, las cuales Kayn busco hábilmente, se metio dentro de los aposentos de su maestro, rápido y sigiloso como su le había pedido. Nadie debía enterarse de nada.

\- Ya está todo maestro. - Zed intento levantarse y Kayn lo ayudo. Se sentí sobre la cama y dejó recostar su espalda contra la pared.

\- Mezclarlo todo y ponlo en mi herida- Kayn obedeció, junto todos los materiales en un pequeño cuenco y los coloco sobre la herida de Zed - Cierra los ojos. – Ordenó, y como buen súbdito ni siquiera dudo y obedeció. Sintió una ráfaga de viento - Ya puedes abrirlos. - Cuando lo hizo vio como una última sombra entraba dentro del cuerpo de Zed. Estaba seguro de que era alguna especie de arte, Zed la había mencionado una vez. Pero dijo que era muy pronto para todos sus acólitos para aprenderla. Al parecer seguía con ese pensamiento.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió maestro? - Zed trato de respirar con calma. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sentía como su herida iba era contenida por sombras, empero sabía no sería para siempre. La habilidad que había usado necesitaba de una preparación y energía. Solo no hubiera podido hacerla. No estaba seguro de si hubiera muerto o no estando solo, quizá si se ocultaba por un tiempo nadie podría dañarlo y sus heridas sanarían lentamente. Por otro lado, quizá lo atrapen y asesinen. Era tirar una moneda y saber.

Pero confío en Kayn. No sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico realmente, pero en ese momento de debilidad fue la única persona en quien pensó, y supo Kayn igual lo sabía.

\- Es una larga historia... Pero estoy bien ahora gracias a ti - Su rostro estaba rojo y su reputación todavía no se regularizaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba. Kayn podía ver cómo pequeñas gotas de sudor de deslizaban por su semi desnudo cuerpo.

\- Ya perdiste tu oportunidad, muchacho. Te será más difícil ahora violarlo y matarlo. - Escuchó a Rhaast hablarle. Nuevamente agradecido que Zed no pueda oírlo. Prefirió no responderle.

\- Necesito que me lleves a buscar a alguien. - Trataba de hablar calmado, pero Kayn noto que estaba haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por hacerlo.

\- ¿Quién? -

\- Soraka. Un ser celestial. Ella podrá curarme - Kayn pensó por un momento que todo ya había terminado.

\- Pero-

\- No ha sanado aún. Pensaba reponerme un poco y buscarla yo mismo. Pero ahora siento que la herida está más corrompida de lo que creí. -

\- No es una herida normal -

\- No, me la hicieron con una daga mágica corrompida. No tengo idea como sucedió. Me tendieron una trampa. - Zed apretó su estómago haciendo una mueca de dolor. - Sabían quién era, y estaba más que claro que querían eliminarme. Era un grupo de por lo menos 10 me rodearon. Todo pasó tan rápido. Logré matarlos a todos y huir. Pero me lastimaron en el transcurso. Necesito que me lleves con ella. - Tosió nuevamente - Cuanto antes. Ahora les diré a mis acólitos que saldremos de misión. Tú me seguirás la corriente. No pueden saber lo que pasó. - Zed estaba siendo precavido. Los rumores de derrocarlo lo tenían inquieto.

Zed decidió cerrar los ojos por un momento y tratar de aguantar el dolor. Debía fingir muy bien para que sus acólitos no sospechen nada. Quiera o no estaba indefenso, es por eso que recurro a Kayn. Él lo protegería. Fue una decisión arriesgada, el chico podría fácilmente traicionarlo, tal y como él lo había hecho una vez.

Kayn comprendió la situación, Zed le estaba mostrando su debilidad.

\- Hoy a la noche saldremos. Será más fácil así. - Los asesinos se mueven entre las sombras, les sería más fácil así evitar encuentros con otras personas - Dormiré un rato cubre la puerta.

\- Si maestro. -

Zed volvió a recostarse. Su respiración parecía calmarse un poco, aún perspiraba, pero no con tanta intensidad.

En la mente de Zed ocurrían imágenes. Eran horribles pesadillas. Se veía a el mismo y a Shen de niños. Atrapados en un oscuro lugar y se escuchaba esa maquiavélica risa que por años lo traumatizo. Escuchaba sus pasos y sus recitados, era ese enfermo artista. A su alrededor aparecían los cuerpos sin vida de sientas de personas. Despedazadas y torturadas en vida. Sus rostros deformados le producían una sensación de terror. Intento buscar un arma, pero estaba desarmado, ni siquiera podía invocar sus sombras. Shen lo miraba paralizado sus expresiones no le producía nada de confianza. Vio su máscara acercarse entre las sombras. Ese maldito trauma lo seguía atormentado.

\- No... - Susurró entre sueños. Kayn lo miro fijamente - Por favor... - Zed se sentía un niño otra vez, el dolor y las pesadillas eran fuertes, podía jurar que casi eran alucinaciones. Kayn no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al ver como Zed temblaba de terror por la pesadilla que de seguro estaba teniendo. Dijo un par de cosas más que no logro comprender. - K-Kayn...- Susurró ahora, este sintió una punzada y se acercó a él. Mirando fijamente ese pálido rostro ahora un poco más vivo.

\- Nuevamente está indefenso y te está llamando. Él igual sabe lo que va a pasar Kayn. Vamos viólalo y matarlo. Déjame ver su agonía y sentir su sangre en mi filo. La sangre de esa persona que tanto admiras y quieres destruir. Déjame ver su rostro lleno de terror al ver como es traicionado por su mejor seguidor. Ver a alguien tan fuerte humillado, sería una delicia. - Kayn volvió a ignorar a su Darkin. Se inclinó y tomo la mano de Zed. Tratando así de calmarlo un poco. Este se aferró a ella, y Kayn no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba viendo ese lado de su maestro que no creyó existir, él y solo él.

Quiso besarlo. Al ver sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados, sabía que no lo notaría, pero hacerlo sería darle la razón a Rhaast. Y él no le daría ese gusto.

Se sentó en el suelo y no soltó la mano de su maestro. Con la otra limpio su sudor y vio como sus expresiones se relajaban un poco. ¿Qué estará soñando? ¿Qué cosa tan terrible para que alguien como él se asustara? Si le preguntaba estaba seguro no le respondería.

Cuando anocheció Zed despertó. Se veía mejor, ahora podía decir palabras sin trabarse. Pero un seguía pálido y con expresiones de dolor, pero con la máscara nadie lo notaría. Ambos se acercaron a un par de acólitos y Zed les dijo de una misión a la que iría junto a Kayn y que debían cuidar el templo. Le dijo a los más fuertes y en quienes en parte confiaba. Ellos asintieron orgullosos sabiendo que el maestro los había elegido. Ninguno sospecho nada.

Zed trato de salir y caminar entre el bosque lo más firme posible y cuando notó que nadie lo seguía y estaba lo suficientemente lejos se apoyó contra un árbol intentando respirar. Le dolía demasiado. Presionó su herida, estaba bien vendada, pero sentía como su herida no cerraba. Necesitaba llegar con Soraka.

Decidieron dormir un rato antes de continuar. Zed llamo a Kayn para que se acostara a su lado. Este no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se escapara de sus labios, agradeció Zed estuviera con los ojos cerrados. Se recostó a su lado y Zed apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de Kayn. Era más cómodo y por extraño que parezca se sentía más seguro. Ahora mismo Zed estaba indefenso. Se sentía como un niño débil otra vez. No sabía si era lo correcto, pero ahora mismo no le quedaba otra que confiar en Kayn. El calor reconfortante del pelinegro le produjo a Zed una sensación de bienestar, no era nada malo que por un segundo necesite reconfortarse en brazos ajenos. Crío a Kayn como su propio hijo, fue su mejor estudiante y el más fiel, por un lado, temía ser traicionado, así como el traicionó a su maestro en su momento, pero por otro no tenía más opción. Podía pasar, pero decidió confiar en él. Cerró sus ojos y quedó dormido. Kayn quito su máscara para que pudiera dormir mejor, así no le costaba respirar. Su rostro varonil se veía tan frío como siempre lo imagino.

\- Nuevamente lo sientes. Se lo que estás pensando. Quieres besarlo y quieres que él te toque como tú lo has hecho tantas veces pensando en él. No lo hará, no te tocará. Tú debes hacerlo. Viólalo y matarlo. Es lo que en verdad deseas. - Rhaast seguía insistiendo. No iba a escucharlo, era un demonio que le susurraba al oído. Por otro lado, pensó, él lo era ningún ángel, era el arma perfecta, el arma que Zed creo. Pero algunas armas tienen doble filo. No, no quería pensar en eso, no quería que esos pensamientos lo dominarán. Traicionar a Zed no era parte de su plan. Por más que Raaast insistiera.

\- Kayn...- Susurro nuevamente Zed, intentando decirle algo más pero no pudiendo. Kayn de manera dudosa decidió atraerlo más hacia él. Deleitándose del tacto ajeno, ese que siempre deseo. - Él sigue afuera - Susurró Zed - Shen y yo lo buscamos. - La palabra "Shen" no le gusto para nada a Kayn. Él era el ex mejor amigo de Zed. Como todos sabía que había tenido un lazo especial, muchos incluso susurraban que era amoroso. Esa clase de comentarios le hacían hervir la sangre, varias veces se contuvo de matar a golpes a sus compañeros, pero sabía eso lo delataría, delataría esa terrible obsesión que sabía tenia por su maestro. Pero luego Zed traicionó a Shen y mató a su padre. Shen lo odiaba, pero no sabía que sentía su maestro por él. Jamás hablo de Shen con rencor, sabía que las cosas no habían terminado bien, pero no pudo evitar sentirse molesto.

Rhaast seguía susurrando en su oído, pero no iba a escucharlo. Sabía que sus palabras era una tentación, cumplir una de sus fantasías y quedarse con todo. Mataría a cualquiera que se opusiera a su dominio y se expandiría por todo Runaterra. Y su blanco seria claro, Noxus. Destruiría ese reino, les haría pagar por todo lo que le hicieron.

Su fuerte y gran maestro ahora estaba débil, ahora sí podría contra él. Estaba seguro que no podría hacer nada. Miró más de cerca su rostro, estaba profundamente dormido, quizá un poco no estaría mal. Llevo sus labios a los de Zed lentamente, y los toco, eran suaves para alguien tan desalmado. Comenzó a mover sus labios lentamente, Zed no reaccionaba, estaba inconsciente. Su mano acaricio el rostro y se entrelazo con sus cabellos, estos igual eran suaves, se tomó el atrevimiento de atraerlo aún más, moviendo con más intensidad sus labios. Zed no reaccionaba, parecía muerto, y de no sentir su respiración hubiera jurado lo estaba. Sus manos ansiosas ahora bajaron a su pecho y lo tocaron, firme y bien marcado, podía sentir sus músculos debajo del traje. Le hubiera gustado su ropa fuera más fácil de quitar. Solo un poco más, pensó. Dejo los labios y comenzó a darle besos por el rostro, bajando a su cuello, inhalando su aroma.

\- Lo deseas…- Volvió a hablar Rhaast. Si, pensó Kayn, era su oportunidad. Sus manos no podían dejar de tocar el cuerpo de Zed inconsciente y su boca dejar de besar su expuesta piel. Podía jurar verlo ahí, indefenso y destruido, y ver como luego su guadaña cortaba su garganta, dejando que la roja sangre fluyera. Podía hacer lo que en sus más retorcidos sueños deseo.

Zed no reaccionaba, por lo que Kayn se dio el lujo de tomar la mano de su maestro y ponerla en su pene, haciendo presión sobre este. Muchas veces había deseado que lo tocara de ese modo, y ahora podía hacerlo. Lamio con gula su cuello, y comenzó a mover la mano de Zed sobre su pene, el cual comenzaba a despertar.

En su mente veía cada cosa que le haría a su maestro, y por un segundo deseo despertara, así podría gozar de ver esos rojos ojos llenos terror, suplicándole. Podía desgarrar su ropa con su guadaña. Y cuando se canse de cumplir sus retorcidas fantasías cortar su cuello, arrancar su cabeza y llevarla como trofeo a la orden.

El color rojo le sentaba bien a Zed, sus ojos y sus heridas resaltaban sobre ese pálido cuerpo. Podría cortarlo un poco, y deleitarse de verlo lleno de ese hermoso color. ¿Por qué no? ¿Quién lo detendría ahora?

Movió mas la mano de Zed, con más intensidad, pero ahora quiso el tacto fuera sin la ropa de por medio. Comenzó a abrir sus pantalones, sin dejar de mirar el rostro indefenso de Zed, ahora mismo, con esas grandes heridas estaba a su merced.

Escuchó un quejido salir de los labios de Zed y se apartó automáticamente, reaccionando a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, dejarse guiar por la voz de ese maldito Darkin. Saco la mano de su maestro de su miembro y trato de tranquilizarse. No haría algo así, lo respetaba.

Escuchó la risa de Rhaast, estaba divertido por la situación, casi cumplía el pedido de esa molesta arma. Que lo único que quería era ver dolor y sufrimiento.

Sería mejor dormir un rato.

.

.

Nota: ¿Y bien que les pareció? ¿Les gustaría que continuara la historia? Iba a hacer un One-shot pero me estaba quedando muy largo así que decidí que sea un pequeño fic. Bueno si quieren que lo siga háganmelo saber. Más adelante tengo ganas de hacer un fic con puros fics se uno o dos capítulos como mucho de diversas parejas, para ser sincera me gustan todas creo, ya sean hetero, yuri y yaoi.

¡Bueno espero que les haya gustado! ¡Gracias por leer saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Era desesperante, frustrante y humillante. Se sentía débil y sin ánimos para siquiera moverse, de haber sido por él se quedaría tirado en ese árbol por horas, tristemente sabía que no le quedaban demasiadas.

Ahora que se sentía al borde de la muerte por su mente pasaban innumerables imágenes, algunas alegres, otras tristes y otras terroríficas.

Como todo niño en el templo Kinkou creyó en el equilibrio, aprendió y estudio sobre él y como conseguirlo. Además, como un joniano creyó también que la paz era la forma de alcanzarlo. Por años vivió en un mundo de fantasías, un mundo en que los problemas se solucionaban así, un mundo tan alejado de la realidad.

Pero fue la vida le demostró que no era así. Su infancia y adolescencia se fue marchitando el día que decidió seguir a su maestro junto a Shen a buscar al demonio dorado. Los recuerdos lo habían traumado, cada día que pasaba solo podía ver la miseria y el dolor lo marco profundamente. Las "obras de arte" eran tan atroces que ni en sus más remotas pesadillas soñó. Para gente como ellos, que veían la muerte a diario, eso fue espeluznante. Gracias a eso ni él ni Shen volvieron a ser los mismos.

En esos días Zed era débil, Shen era débil, todo Jonia era débil. Y su antiguo maestro le negó el poder, ocultó el secreto de las sombras, él necesitaba poder, ¡Los jonianos lo necesitaban! Para ser fuertes, para defenderse cuando sea necesario.

Y no solo ese maldito "artista" lo había cambiado, Noxus lo había cambiado. Las masacres que hicieron, los actos tan atroces como usar niños noxianos como señuelo para derrotar Jonia, o usar armas químicas sobre sus propios compañeros con tal de detener a los Wuju, le producían asco. Dejo de lado las diferencias todo Jonia se unió para proteger a su continente. Adiós ideales pacifistas y cambio de ideas, Zed ya no creía en nada de eso. Líderes como Karma dejaron la paz de lado y Irelia "manchó" su emblema familiar con sangre para salvar Jonia. Y él no se quedó atrás, junto a sus acólitos dieron todo por defender a su continente. En esos días vio cosas tan despreciables que le enfureció no tener el poder suficiente de terminar con ello de un solo golpe.

Jonia lucho por sobrevivir. Y en este mudo así se regían las cosas, la supervivencia del más fuerte.

Y por eso ahora estaba a punto de morir podía notar cuan débil era.

Muchos de sus enemigos se reirían de él ahora si lo vieran, bañado en sangre, con pasos lentos y un rostro demacrado, no podía llevar la máscara ya que le dificultaba respirar y ya de por si le estaba costando hacerlo.

Era patentico. Morir de esa forma, por débiles humanos que le tendieron una trampa ni uno solo presento batalla, fueron fácilmente destruidos, pero solo un maldito corte lo devastó. Le hubiera gustado por lo menos morir en batalla, contra un gran adversario ¿Y por qué no? Matarlo a él también. Esa sería una muerte digna.

Zed daba pasos cada vez más lentos, y en su mente no dejaban de aparecer imágenes. Recordaba su infancia junto a Shen, antes de partir a esa horrible búsqueda, recordaba los días felices, los días en que creyó nada malo iba a pasar. Recordaba con amargura como eran las ciudades antes de Noxus, ahora quemadas y destruidas, muy pocas habían podido levantarse nuevamente.

También comenzó a recordar el día que trajo a Kayn al templo, como ese pequeño niño bañado en sangre no demostró temor alguno por él. Le costaba admitirlo, pero al criarlo como si fuera su propio hijo, llego a desarrollar un sentimiento. Uno que rogaba fuera correspondido por Kayn. Lo decía más que nada porque su vida ahora estaba en manos de su alumno. Podría traicionarlo, rogaba que un mínimo aprecio o respeto le tenga.

¡Era tan patético! Necesitar ayuda, depender de alguien como Kayn, rogar por no ser traicionado. Era humillante, ¿Cómo termino así? ¿Por qué?

Tantas cosas por hacer, tantas ambiciones y deseos se iban por la borda, por unos "don nadie" que no tuvieron ni jamás tendrían la fuerza de hacerle de frente. ¡Y lograban su cometido! Humillarlo, hacerlo débil y mediocre, hacer que como una rata rugue por su vida, destruirlo física y moralmente. No, no les daría el gusto de morir todavía. No ahora, no así.

Aun así, se sentía inquieto, quería confiar en Kayn, pero éste no le estaba dando muchos motivos para hacerlo.

Era tenue, pero Zed siempre tuvo un gran instinto de supervivencia. Su alumno siempre se mostraba sutil con su tacto, trataba de no pasar el límite entre maestro y alumno, lo llegaba a tratar con respeto, y eso es algo que sentía y apreciaba. Pero ahora lo miraba sobrante, se sentía poderoso sobre él, Kayn sabía que vida de Zed estaba en sus manos.

No sabía en qué momento Kayn podía traicionarlo, pero Zed no era ningún imbécil, hubo momentos en su recorrido que Kayn le sonrió con amabilidad, en un intento de calmarlo, mientras que en otros sonrió con soberbia, como sintiéndose superior a él, viéndolo como alguien débil.

¡Y lo era! Ahora mismo no era más que un viejo débil. Se sentía impotente. Soltó un gran suspiro y se apoyó en un árbol, llevaba caminando cerca de un día entero, no quiso parar a descansar, no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida.

Kayn lo miro fijamente, le hubiera gustado acercarse y ofrecerse a ayudarlo, pero no haría tal cosa, conocía a su maestro y podría llegar a ofenderse.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa muchacho? No podrá decirte nada ahora. – Rhaast era un fastidio, pero en parte tenía razón. ¿Qué lo detenía? No sabía por qué motivo algo luchaba dentro suyo, era una contradicción. – Quiero sentir su sangre…- Kayn no iba a responder, Zed estaba escuchando.

\- Nos de-detendremos un momento…- Dijo Zed apoyando su espalda contra el árbol y descendiendo lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. – Revisa mi herida –

Kayn sin decir una palabra comenzó a abrir la ropa de Zed, tratando de no ser brusco porque cada roce le producía un gran dolor. Dejo expuesto su pálido pecho y miro su herida con algo de espanto. Estaba cerrada, tenía varios hilos de sangre seca pero ya de esta no brotaba más. Pero lo verdaderamente asombroso era la infección. Esa mancha negra con bordes verdes se había extendido hacia arriba, como queriendo llegar a su corazón. Estaba algo sobresaliente en el centro, había varias ramificaciones de un color negro más oscuro, y todas apuntaban a su corazón.

Zed tenía los ojos cerrados, pero el silencio de Kayn lo dijo todo, realmente estaba mal.

\- La infección creció…-

\- ¿Mucho? – Kayn suspiró

\- Bastante, está llegando a tu corazón. – Ambos sabían que cuando lo alcance seria el fin.

\- Déjame unos minutos, luego seguiré…-

Kayn se sentó frente a Zed, a quien no le costó mucho quedar dormido. En otras circunstancias le hubiera gustado dejarlo descansar un poco, pero ahora mismo no había tiempo.

Contempló nuevamente su varonil rostro. Estaba sudando y su respiración volvía a ser agitada. Kayn se acercó a él y con parte de la ropa de Zed le limpio el rostro. Chocó su frente contra la ajena para poder comprobar cuan caliente estaba. Literalmente estaba hirviendo. Necesitaba agua, podía escuchar cerca un rio, por el sonido pequeño, debía llevar ahí a Zed y mojarlo. Pero temió la herida pueda abrirse si lo movía bruscamente, quizá era mejor mojar algo de ropa y traerla. Tomo parte de las ropas de Zed y acomodo mejor a su maestro contra el árbol.

Cuando localizo con el oído de donde provenía el sonido corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia él. Necesitaba bajar su fiebre, no le sorprendería que ahora Zed este alucinado. Llegó al río y mojo el trozo de tela con agua. Luego volvió a donde dejo a Zed. Quien ya no estaba.

Kayn sabía que él no podía moverse en ese estado ni mucho menos lo haría, Zed era inteligente y sabría que sin su ayuda no sobreviviría.

Miró el suelo y distinguió varias huellas, supuso que seguirlas era su única opción.

\- Puede ser una trampa y lo sabes – Habló Rhaast.

\- Lo sé. –

\- Tantos son tus deseos que prefieres ir a ese lugar, sabiendo que es probable te esperen. – Kayn no sabía explicar el porqué, pero sentía que no podía abandonar a su maestro, menos cuando había confiado en él. Debía pensar las cosas con calma, quizá sea los mismos sujetos que intentaron matarlo, pero entonces ¿Por qué se lo llevaron? – Si él no estuviera la orden seria tuya…- Eso lo sabía de sobra, no era lo que necesitaba escuchar. ¿Estaba realmente dispuesto a darlo todo por Zed? – ¿O acaso te molesta que alguien más que tú lo toque? – Kayn frunció el ceño – Ya veo, así que es eso. Estas celoso de que alguien pueda violarlo antes que tú. Es más, te molesta que miren su rostro o siquiera rocen su cuerpo. Ellos están tocando algo que te pertenece, ellos te lo arrebataron. – La sangre comenzaba a hervirle a Kayn, como cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Shen. – No lo pienses más. Mátalos, mátalos a todos y trae de regreso eso que tanto anhelas. – A Rhaast no le importaba mucho si Kayn caía en una trampa y moría, él quería ver sangre y Kayn lo sabía de sobra. Debía calmarse y pensar, no podía tomar una jugada tan arriesgada, salvaría a Zed. - ¿Por qué lo sigues pensando? Ellos ahora mismo lo están tocando, ellos miran su rostro ¿No querías ser tú el único que lo vea? Esta indefenso y lo sabes, ellos pueden hacer lo que siempre soñaste. Y no les importara como a ti. – La voz del Darkin era cada vez más fuerte, Kayn no podía pensar – Quieres eso… Quieres que mueran por la osadía de tocarlo, de mirarlo. Ya no lo pienses más Kayn, corta sus gargantas, mira cómo se retuercen de dolor por tocar a tu querido maestro. Mientras tú piensas, ellos hacen lo que quieran con él – Esa última frase quebró sus defensas, lo desespero. ¡Y si! Mientras el debatía que hacer o como llegar quien sabe que cosas le estaban haciendo a su maestro. No debía ni quería permitir que alguien le ponga una mano encima.

Tomó el arma y comenzó a correr por donde las huellas se iban, sin prestarle atención como el arma reía ansiosa. Sus pasos eran cada vez más rápidos, pero en la desesperación se mezcló con las sombras y Rhaast para pasar entre los árboles. Le gastaba mucha energía, pero eso no importaba ahora.

Diviso a los hombres a lo lejos, era grandes y musculosos, trato de buscar con la mirada a Zed pero no había señales de él. Mientras se acercaba vio una especie de casa, supuso lo tenían ahí. Luego contempló como uno de esos sujetos traía la máscara de su maestro, mostrándosela al otro y riendo. Rhaast volvía a reír, pero a Kayn no le importo, solo quería llegar cuanto antes a esos hombres y arrancar sus cabezas. Quería llenar de su sangre a Rhaast, ver sus rostros de espanto y sus gritos agónicos.

Cundo llego saltó y se paró frente a los hombres apuntando con su arma.

\- ¿Dónde tienen al dueño de esa mascara? – Sus fríos ojos demostraban sus ansias de matar, algo que llegaría a helar la sangre de cualquiera.

\- ¿Qué te importa? Tenemos asuntos con él, se puede defender solo – Kayn sabía que, si su maestro estuviera bien claro que lo haría, pero ese no era el caso.

\- Habla o tendré que cortar tu cuerpo y despellejarte vivo para que muevas tu maldita boca. – Él sujeto frunció el ceño

\- Vamos, oblígame. – Kayn simplemente movió a Rhaast rápidamente, tanto que el hombre no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando su mano fue cortada. - ¡Aaaa! – Gritó con dolor, todos los hombres se pusieron en guardia

\- Vas a decirme donde está ahora. – Movió nuevamente al Darkin y corto la otra mano del sujeto, quien solo soltó otro grito agónico.

\- ¡En la casa! Planeábamos venderlo. – Kayn sonrió

\- Tu premio será descansar en paz –

Saltó y corto su cabeza, deleitándose al ver su arma llena de sangre. Sin dejar de sonreír corrió a todos y cada uno de los hombres, cortándolos, disfrutando la música de sus gritos y suplicas. Fueron muertes relativamente rápidas, primero tenía que encontrar a Zed, esa era su prioridad.

Entro en la casa y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, a lo lejos veía una luz dentro de una de las puertas, corrió hacia ella. Dentro de esta estaba Zed, intentando moverse, su rostro estaba rojo y un trozo de tela atado en su boca le impedía hablar. Lo tenían agarrado con varias sogas y su maestro, aun con todo el dolor y debilidad seguía haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por liberarse. Era alguien sin duda admirable, es por eso que él lo seguía.

Uno de los hombres se acercó al rostro de Zed y lo apretó, como mirando algo. Pero el solo hecho de ver como su sucia mano tocaba el rostro de su maestro volvió a nublar su juicio, y su sed de sangre solo hacia reír de felicidad a Rhaast.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarlo? – Dijo sin pensarlo, mirando con sus fríos y sanguinarios ojos a los presentes. Zed lo miró con algo de alivio, no tenía muchas esperanzas de salvarse.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – Gruñó uno de los hombres agarrando una espada y apuntándole - ¿Cómo entraste aquí? –

\- Mate a todos y entre – El sujeto rio

\- Como si un niño como tu pudiera matar a todos mis hombres. Este sujeto es mío ahora. – La palabra "mío" fue suficiente para ya no contener sus deseos. Corrió hacia el hombre y sin dudarlo corto su cabeza, los demás hombres lo miraron horrorizados, pero para ese punto Kayn ya no pensaba, corto a todos y cada uno de los presentes, dándose el gusto de incluso algunos en más de dos partes. Sonreía al sentir su arma y rostro llenos de sangre de esa gente tan detestable que se atrevió a tocar algo que no les pertenecía. Pero sentía que eso no era suficiente, no era suficiente para calmar esa terrible sensación

\- Debes seguir matando – Escuchó la voz de Rhaast – Solo hay una persona más viva aquí. – Miró de reojo a Zed quien todavía intentaba liberarse sin mucho éxito. – Es tu oportunidad nuevamente, está despierto y atado, no puedes contenerlo más – Y Kayn realmente no podía más, no sabía por qué, pero había perdido por completo el juicio. Se acercó a Zed y libero sus labios

\- ¿Los mataste a todos? – Preguntó con la respiración agitada, Kayn pudo notar en sus ojos nervios, Zed estaba dudando de él, y tenía mucha razón en hacerlo. Dejo por un momento a Rhaast en el suelo y toco su rostro, dándole una sonrisa nada reconfortante. Zed había visto esos ojos antes, cuando conoció a Kayn, esa sed de sangre, era como un animal salvaje. – Kayn. Libérame – Pero este llevo sus manos al cuello de Zed y lo sostuvo - ¿Qué estás haciendo? Libérame ahora mismo. – Ahora inclinó su rostro para ver de cerca esos hermosos ojos rojos, sin dejar de sonreír apretó más el cuello de Zed ahora con ambas manos y sin darse más rodeos estampo sus labios con los de su maestro. Zed volvió a alterarse, se movía con todas sus fuerzas, pero todo era en vano. Los labios de Kayn comenzaron a moverse, buscando meter su lengua dentro de la cavidad de su maestro quien solo hacia fuerza para no abrir los labios. La mano de Kayn comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de Zed, acariciándolo, sin dejar de ver esos rojos ojos alterados. Sin embargo, Zed no dejo de pensar, no podría contra Kayn, pero tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón, estaba alterado. Relajo su cuerpo y dejo que la lengua de Kaun entrara en su boca lentamente, no correspondería nada, pero eso le daría el tiempo de hacer lo que quería. Kayn por su parte sintió mucho placer al tocar la lengua de su maestro, la presiono un poco y degusto cada parte de su boca. Hasta que sin previo aviso un puño se estrelló contra su rostro. - ¡Reacciona de una maldita vez Kayn! – Zed se había librado de los agarres, concentro toda su energía en una sombra que lo libero mientras Kayn estaba distraído. Lo había intentado antes con los hombres, pero ellos no le quitaban los ojos de encima. - ¡¿Qué idiotez estabas haciendo?! – Kayn toco su mejilla confundido y lentamente reacciono a lo que acababa de hacer

\- ¡Maestro! Lo siento yo no quería -

\- No importa ahora, sácame de aquí Kayn… Debemos seguir. – Zed trataba de recuperarse un poco, la adrenalina del momento le dio las fuerzas suficientes como para salir de ese problema, pero sentía no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

Se acercó a Zed y lo ayudo a levantarse y ponerse la ropa que había sido removida, la herida seguía creciendo. Ambos salieron a paso rápido del lugar, no sabían si había más enemigos y en el estado que se encontraba Zed era peligroso.

Éste nuevamente se sintió terriblemente molesto. Quisiera estar sano y haber sido el quien corte sus gargantas. Quizá luego pasaría a ver, no sabían quiénes eran y quizá eso le daría una pista de quienes fueron los que le tendieron la trampa y por qué.

\- No me queda mucho tiempo Kayn...- Zed lo sabía, su cuerpo le estaba gritando que se apure, estaba en sus últimos momentos.

\- Si maestro sigamos buscando a Soraka. Tiene que estar por aquí -

\- Si, ella siempre recorre está zona del bosque. Solo ella podrá curarme. -

Zed no quiso pensar en lo ocurrido, las acciones de su alumno lo llegaron a atemorizar. Pero él no era una indefensa flor, y cuando esté sano hablaría con su alumno seriamente. Suspiró. ¿En que se había equivocado? No entendía por qué Kayn se puso así de violento y lo beso a la fuerza. Era algo que no cabía en su cabeza. Era confuso y le desarrollaba inquietud. No sabía si eso volvería a ocurrir o si está vez tendría la fuerza de pararlo. Pero ahora mismo encontrar a Soraka era su prioridad.

Kayn se sintió algo inquieto por lo ocurrido, está vez Zed si estaba consciente y supo exactamente lo quiso hacerle.

\- Él también lo quiere Kayn, ahora mismo igual lo sabe. Ya no debes preocuparte por lo que diría. Sé que lo deseas. - Rhaast seguía insistiendo. Pero no debía dejarse llevar, esa arma provocaba en él sensaciones extrañas, en cierto punto lo corrompía, así como lo hacía con su cuerpo.

Salvar a Zed ahora era su prioridad. Quizá más adelante pueda pedirle perdón a su maestro, cuando este sano y pueda defenderse de esos instintos más bajos.

Kayn no era ni sería un ángel, era un arma, y como tal le gustaba cortar y provocar dolor. Zed le había otorgado poder. Quizá no pueda controlarlo y se de vuelta para así cumplir esos retorcidos deseos. Podría, realmente podría hacerlo y en parte eso deseaba, ahí la misma pregunta ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Que lo detenía? Pero había algo en su interior que le impedía hacerle daño, aun así, era difícil controlarse.

Zed cayó al suelo. Kayn rápidamente se acercó a él e intento levantarlo.

\- No puedo mover las piernas. Necesito... Necesito descansar un momento. - Kayn lo acomodó en el suelo. - Vigila el lugar por un momento. - Zed no lo llamo para que esté a su lado, era obvio que lo ocurrido le género desconfianza

\- Te enoja. Él no quiere nada de eso contigo, no eres más que un niño para él, su hijo. - Las palabras de Rhaast lo molestaron bastante. - Enséñale que está muy lejos de que lo veas cómo a su padre. Enséñale lo fuerte que eres ahora - Si era fuerte, no sabía si lo era más que su maestro, pero en ese momento Zed era débil. Ignoro lo dicho por su maestro y se sentó a su lado.

\- Estoy bien aquí, tengo a Rhaast. - Zed lo miro por un momento, no tenía las energías para poder discutir. Kayn acarició su rostro, mirando fijamente sus hermosos ojos rojos y luego sus labios, eran sin duda algo tentador. Zed noto los pensamientos de su alumno ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué de golpe lo miraba así? Kayn jamás lo vio de ese modo, quizá el hecho de verlo débil lo hacía sentirse superior a él, capaz de hacer lo que quisiera. Y por desgracia lo era. Necesitaba encontrar a Soraka cuanto antes. Kayn se acercó lentamente a su rostro y Zed solo cerró los ojos - Él lo desea. Arranca su ropa y hazlo tuyo, luego corta su garganta con mi filo - No estaba escuchando a Rhaast pero al ver los ojos cerrados de su maestro le quitaron las dudas. Toco sus labios suavemente, está vez sin lujuria o violencia. Acarició su rostro y pego con más fuerza sus labios, moviendo un poco de estos. Zed no se quejó, no hizo siquiera el intento de apartarlo. Quizá sí lo hubiera hecho se habría detenido, o quizá no. No lo sabía realmente. Mordió el labio de Zed un poco y lo succionó. Lentamente metió su lengua dentro de la boca de su maestro nuevamente, este no hacía nada, no correspondía el acto, pero tampoco se negaba. Con más intensidad comenzó a moverse sus labios y lengua, no fue hasta que su maestro movió los suyos que sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Luego Zed lo empujó un poco con las manos

\- Es suficiente. - Susurró haciendo que Kayn se alejara - Eres lindo. Pero eres mi alumno. - Era contradictorio, Zed le decía lindo, en parte el igual lo deseaba. Pero por otro lado frustrante, por qué no quería quitar esa barrera de alumno/maestro.

\- Solo un poco más...- Susurró volviendo a tocar sus labios, nuevamente metiendo su lengua en la cavidad ajena. Hubiera deseado que Zed tocará su cuerpo. Lo penetre y sea uno con él. Pero Zed no tenía esas intenciones, simplemente se estaba dejando besar un momento. Quizá sea el único momento en que lo acepte, así que quería por lo menos disfrutarlo un poco más. Sin mucha energía Zed igual comenzó a mover sus labios. Haciendo que Kayn realmente deseara a Zed. Tomo su cuello y lo atrajo hacia él, para que su tacto sea más apasionado. Realmente deseaba que Zed lo tocará. Él no se animaba en este momento a hacerlo. Zed volvió a empujarlo débilmente - Ya es suficiente Kayn. - Pero este ahora llevo sus labios al cuello de Zed. Comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo un poco, utilizando los dientes con una clara señal de que quería marcarlo. Intentó nuevamente empujarlo, pero Kayn se resistía, tocaba su cuerpo de manera ansiosa y besaba cara parte expuesta de su piel. Zed simplemente suspiró - Sabes que te crie como un hijo

\- Pero yo no te veo así - Zed sonrió de medio lado

\- De eso me di cuenta. – Zed quería seguir el camino, tristemente su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, ni siquiera sentía dolor. Inconscientemente solo estaba esperando su muerte. – Solo será un momento, luego dejaras de verme de ese modo. Volverás a ser mi alumno y nada más que eso. – Kayn sabía que eso jamás pasaría, sin embargo, asintió. – Siéntate en mis piernas – No pudo evitar poner una expresión de nervios. – ¿Intentas violarme dos veces o quizá más y luego te da vergüenza? – Si, era algo estúpido si lo ponía de ese modo – Solo acomódate Kayn – Éste asintió y se sento sobre las piernas de Zed, quedando pegado y mirando de cerca sus rojos ojos. Luego lo beso, con tanta intensidad como pudo, sintiendo un escalofrió al sentir las manos Zed sujetarlo por la cintura para pegarlo más. Kayn acaricio sus cabellos, se estaba dejando llevar por un sinfín de sensaciones. Movió sus caderas, tomándose un segundo para respirar del apasionado beso. Zed sonrió de lado y llevó sus labios al cuello de Kayn, lugar donde dio un par de lamidas y lo mordió. Kayn se acomodó y llevo sus manos el pene de Zed. – Listo Kayn. – Zed lo detuvo –

\- Quiero más. – Sacó a la fuerza la mano de Zed quien nuevamente intento empujarlo – Quiero que me toques –

\- Te dije que solo sería un momento. –

\- Eso no me importa ahora. No puedes hacer nada para impedírmelo – Zed frunció el ceño

\- No seas maleducado. Te di todo, te crie como mi propio hijo

\- ¡Deja de decirme eso! Jamás, jamás te veré como un padre o un simple maestro, yo te deseo, quiero que me toques. Ahora no tienes el poder de decirme nada. Ahora mismo tu eres mío. –

\- Y te dijo que no. No volver a dejarte tocar. Estás duro Kayn. Necesitas descargarte. Vamos hazlo sé que lo deseas. - No era suficiente. Volvió a pegar sus labios con los de su maestro con intensidad, sin embargo, éste ahora no correspondió el gesto, volvió a apartarlo, pero Kayn no se dejó. Ahora toco su cuello y comenzó a acariciar su pecho. Zed soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir su mano en le herida, el único lugar donde sentía algo de verdad. Eso hizo recapacitar a Kayn. - Vamos Kayn. Es una orden- Kayn se apartó de Zed y apoyo su espalda contra la pared.

\- Se está resistiendo. Úsame y enséñale quien manda ahora. Él no puede darte órdenes -

\- Si, vamos maestro. -

Zed no podía caminar solo por lo que Kayn lo sujeto de la cintura y Zed paso si brazo por el hombro del otro para así poder aferrarse. Cada paso se le hacía una eternidad un dolor inconmensurable. No podía detenerse está vez ya no sabía siquiera si le quedaba una hora o dos.

Ahora si sus piernas ya no le funcionaron más y cayó al suelo, colgando parte de su cuerpo sujetado por Kayn. Era el final.

\- Siéntate a mi lado Kayn. – Kayn lo acomodo nuevamente contra un árbol y se sentó a su lado. – Creo que no encontraremos a Soraka. – Suspiró – Queda mucho bosque por recorrer, y ya no puedo mover mi cuerpo – Kayn sintió un nudo en la garganta. Zed suspiró. No sentía miedo, desde niño supo que no tendría un buen final. Se ganó muchos enemigos, hizo cosas terribles y las únicas personas que mantendrían su memoria eran sus discípulos. – Debes seguir con la orden, la dejare en tus manos. Eres mi mejor alumno y quiero confiar en ti para esa misión. – Los ojos de Kayn le hablaron, pero de su boca no salió ninguna palabra – Realmente no sé lo que piensas ni mucho menos comprenderé porque quisiste violarme y probablemente matarme. Tampoco me importa realmente.

\- Lo siento…- Fue lo único que escapo de sus labios – A pesar de que me crio como un hijo, yo solo puedo sentir deseos por usted. Incluso ahora.

\- No me importa ahora mismo. Confiare una vez más en ti Kayn. – Zed estaba extrañamente tranquilo, no temía morir, solo sentía impotencia de que fuera de ese modo. – Debes seguir el camino de las sombras, tienes poder y talento, dejare todo en tus manos. También…- Esto ya era más personal – Quiero que derrotes a Shen. – Kayn frunció el ceño, odiaba ese nombre, realmente lo odiaba – Y a quienes intentaron matarme, a cada uno de ellos – Kayn no lo pensó, sujetó el rostro de Zed y lo beso con furia. Zed no hizo nada al respecto

\- ¿Por qué Shen? – Dijo a penas se separó, sin soltar su rostro, sintiendo su respiración tan cerca

\- Es algo personal. –

\- Lo matare. – Zed asintió – Pero quiero que sepas que eres mío. No me importa si tú y él tuvieron una historia amorosa. Lo matare por tocarte, bañare a Rhaast en su sangre. – Zed se sintió algo orgulloso, era un monstruo como él. –

\- Haz lo que quieras con él. No me importa, solo quiero cerrar el ciclo. Terminar de una vez con esa dinastía y matando al último ojo del crepúsculo será la mejor manera. El único motivo por el cual lo deje vivo es porque quería que me ayude a eliminar al demonio Dorado. Otra persona a la que quiero que mates, pero con mucho cuidado. Es peligroso, es quien marco mi vida para siempre. – Kayn supuso que era de él quien hablo Zed, la persona que causo sus pesadillas. – Una última cosa…- Cerró sus ojos, sentía su corazón comenzar a latir más despacio, su mente se estaba nublando – Yo siento algo por ti… - Los ojos de Kayn se abrieron como platos – Ahora que estoy por morir creo que no importa lo que diga o haga. Eres mucho menor, mi alumno, por lo que lo nuestro jamás sería posible, yo tampoco me lo permitiría. Aun así, yo… Siento algo. – Kayn toco su rostro con cariño

\- Yo intente y desee violarlo y matarlo muchas veces en el camino. Me sentía poderoso por primera vez. Podría hacer lo que quiera. Rhaast insistió tanto en hacerlo y varias veces me deje guiar. Quise poder, quise tenerlo. Cada vez que pienso en que alguien más pueda tocarlo me hierve la sangre, quiero matar y destruir, quiero que sea mío y de nadie más. – Zed lo miró con calma, en otra circunstancia quizá le hubiera molestado escuchar tal confesión – Pero algo me impedía hacerle daño. Supongo que es porque yo también lo amo. – Zed sonrió – Lo deseo tanto, es casi una obsesión. Lo amor. Puedo entender cuanto lo amor. – La voz de Kayn se partió, sentía como su corazón dolía ¿Realmente este era su final? - Y recién al final, recién al final puedo entenderlo, decirlo, pero… Es tan tarde…- Una lagrima escapo de su rostro, lagrimas que no creyó existieran. Nunca lloro, nunca sintió miedo o semejante dolor. Kayn era un arma, no tenía sentimientos ni planeaba tenerlos. Pero allí estaba, estúpidamente enamorado de su maestro, quien con una vaga sonrisa le decía que era el adiós. –

\- No llores, yo no te enseñe a llorar o mostrar sentimientos Kayn –

\- Me importa una mierda ahora. No puedes darme órdenes y mucho, mucho menos decirme que no sufra porque te vas. – Zed no era bueno para las palabras, pero aun así sabía que no había palabras que sirvieran de consuelo por la muerte de un ser querido

\- Vive Kayn. Vive por mí. Cumple mi última voluntad – Kayn asintió, ya no conteniendo esa mueca de dolor y las lágrimas que sin contención caían por todo su rostro. – Ya, ya no siento nada…- Sonrió – Supongo que solo lo dire una vez. Te amo Kayn. Ahora vive, no dejes que nadie te mate, lucha, vuélvete el más fuerte y termina mis planeas, venga mi muerte y ata los cabos que deje sueltos. – Zed cerró los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. Se sentía libre, las imágenes pasaban nuevamente por su cabeza, pero ya no dolían, mucho menos al sentir los temblorosos labios de Kayn sobre los suyos, diciéndole cuanto lo amaba, y cuanto lo iba a extrañar.

\- Vive…-

Una luz amarilla lleno a los dos jóvenes, parecía salir desde su mismo corazón. Era una luz cálida, que los aliviaba y hacía sentir en una profunda paz.

Zed sintió como su corazón lentamente iba retomando su ritmo inicial. Su herida lentamente iba cerrando, la mancha negra y verde, ya sobre su corazón retrocedía de manera veloz, hasta el punto de que en un segundo desapareciera casi por completo. Sus músculos estaban más relajados y cada mínimo corte desaparecía.

Kayn igual sintió que todas las heridas de su cuerpo desvanecían. Ambos levantaron el rostro y sintieron una presencia cerca suyo. Extendiendo una vara con forma de luna estaba una mujer, de piel lila y un cuerno en su frente, sus blancos cabellos se movían con el viento y le dirigían una mirada de profunda tranquilidad.

\- Soraka…- Susurró Zed, respirando con calma. Ella se acercó lentamente a los dos

\- Use mi máxima habilidad, su vida ya no está en peligro. Aun así, terminare de curar la herida. – Kayn aun confundido vio como la mujer se inclinaba sobre Zed y rozando su abdomen dejaba que una luz amarilla entre dentro de la herida de su maestro, la cual cerraba lentamente y desaparecía hasta la más pequeña marca. – Ya no hay infección. Llegué justo a tiempo, pude sentir desde lejos su vida y pude correr lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a ustedes. –

\- ¿Esta… Bien? – Soraka asintió ante la pregunta suplicante de Kayn. – No sé, como agradecerte ¡Puedes pedir lo que sea! Yo haré todo por-

\- No es necesario. Yo salvare a todo aquel que me necesite. – Ella se levantó – Mientras yo viva nadie conocerá el sufrimiento. –

\- Aun así, siempre te deberé una Soraka – Esta vez hablo Zed.

\- Descansa una noche para recuperar energías. No temas, tu vida ya no está en peligro, mañana estarás en perfectas condiciones. – Les dio la espalda y saludo con la mano, caminando hacia la nada con pasos calmados y elegantes

Kayn salto sobre los brazos de Zed quien de manera dudosa correspondió el gesto. Escuchó como su alumno balbuceaba algunas cosas sin sentido y entre sollozo y sollozo soltó un par de "te amo".

Zed tenía tantas ambiciones y metas, tantas cosas que temió dejar a medias. Y una persona a la que quería proteger. Era la primera vez que se alegraba de estar vivo, sentir esos cálidos brazos y dulces palabras.

Ya había roto esa mera relación de alumno/maestro ¿Qué más daba lo que hiciera después? Ver ese bello rostro bañado en lágrimas de alivio le hacía sentir que quizá toda esa experiencia no había sido tan mala. Sobrevivió, y ahora era más fuerte. Y por sobre todo tenia a Kayn.

Zed aún le confundía los pensamientos y sentimientos de su alumno, no sabía realmente lo que haría o que tramaría con todo esto. Quiso violarlo, quiso matarlo. Pero Zed quiso creer en esas palabras, así como también quiso creer en él mismo. Zed no era un santo y jamás lo seria, es por ello que estaba preparado para lo peor, él era de lo peor.

Kayn era tan retorcido como él. Sentía como su amor era toxico, su amor era obsesivo y demandante, hasta el punto de quebrar la propia cordura de Kayn. Pero lejos de molestarle le agrado, amaría a Kayn, así como Kayn lo amaría a él, en ese poso de sombras en que estaban sumergidos. Lo amaría con locura y pasión, lo cuidaría y mataría por él, después de todos, ambos estaban rotos, y juntos romperían el mundo.

.

.

.

 **Nota:** Bueno este es el último capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Saludos!


End file.
